Reception of a low-level radio-frequency (RF) signal often benefits from low noise and high precision operation. Noise and imprecision in such circuits have many different origins. Interference from another frequency band is a factor that can limit system performance. One common undesired interference signal is an image frequency that is symmetrical to a signal frequency relative to a local oscillator frequency of a downconverter. Interference caused by the image frequency is referred to as image frequency interference. Image frequency interference can produce undesirable content in the eventual received signal.